Say Anything
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Macchi loves Mari. Does Mari love her? MacchixMari or MarixMacchi. One-Shot. I advise you to read the warnings inside.


**OoOo Say Anything oOoO**

Summary: Macchi loves Mari. Does Mari love her? MacchixMari, or MarixMacchi. One-shot.

Warnings: Yuri, limey wet dreams, hinted female masturbation, almost-rapes, slightly graphic killing of people… Ends kind of fluffy.

Rating: PG-13, bordering eerily close to R

Notes/Disclaimer: I borrowed a lot of things from other places. I doubt most of the events in this one-shot were mine in the first place. Things came from **Eerie Queerie**, **Between the Bedsheets**, **Hana-Kimi, Serial Experiments Lain**, and **Shaman King** itself (the characters mostly, of course). **_I do not own any of these Manga. Or Anime, in the cases of Lain and Shaman King. _**Reviews are most appreciated. Where is the bit I took from Lain, you ask? The little bit towards the end where she's holding the other girl's hands is based off the one episode where Lain is questioned by the police and Alice comes in, and holds her hands.

Started on: March 03, 2005

Finished on: March 04, 2005

**Say Anything**

If I had anything to say, I wouldn't tell you.

Of course I wouldn't. I'm not even… I'm not even in love with you!

You're just my friend, my best friend, possibly the only _real_ friend I've had ever in my life. You're so soft and quiet, with that cute little black dress, silky blonde hair, and enchantingly green eyes…

And so maybe I've vandalized bathroom walls with the phrase "Me and Marion together" and a heart around it.

But that was only a joke, a spur of the moment type thing, right? Besides, we're both girls! … I couldn't like a girl…

So what if it hurts when Hao wraps his arms around you? I mean, it shouldn't bother me. He always does it…

It doesn't mean anything, right?

And if I melt at your smile, and I fantasize and dream at night of kissing you all over on that smooth silky skin, it means only that I want to be close to you, right?

I read it in a book that sexual dreams do not always mean one has sexual desire towards someone… Only means I want to be closer…

(-)

"Mari's bored." The tenth time in three minutes, but I would never get sick of hearing that voice. She hugs Chuck close to her, and for a brief second, I wish I was him. The doll, that is.

My grip on my broom stick tightens, until it begins to splinter in my palm. My cheeks flush slightly, as Mari's head tilts to the side, wondering what had happened.

"Is Macchi mad at Mari?" she asks softly. "Is Mari gritting on her nerves?"

"No," I reply flatly. When would I ever get sick of hearing Mari's catch phrase?

Answer: Never. Suddenly, a bit of my dream from the night before flashes before my eyes. _Smooth silky skin underneath my hands and mouth, hot and sweaty. Mari's sweet voice moaning my name, screaming it…_

The broomstick breaking in my hand brings me back to reality.

"My my, what temper. You should really learn self control, Matlilda." Hao's cool voice sounds in my ear. When I turn, he is nowhere near me, but behind Mari, an arm snaking around her waist.

The splinters are causing my hand to bleed. It hurts to see them like that!

"Ohayo, Hao…" Mari stammers out, flushing crimson.

Hao laughs, kissing the top of Mari's head. "Good morning, Marion. It's such a pleasant day, isn't it?"

Mari's smile seems to brighten. I turn my face away, trying not to think again of scenes I dreamed of. _"Macchi…" she moans. "Touch me. Macchi!"_

Luckily, I am saved again, this time by the reappearance of Kana. "Alright, girls. It's training time." Kana notices Hao looking over Mari's head at her. She flushes slightly, kneeling down on one knee to him. "Master Hao," she states, the awe in her voice apparent.

"Girls, I have a mission for you today." His other arm wraps around my Mari's waist. Wait, "my" Mari? Never mind that. As he pulls Mari's body to his chest, I let my broken broom clatter to the ground. Everyone looks to me, Hao smirking, Kana annoyed, and Mari blankly, as always.

"Macchi," Kana hisses.

"It broke," I explain lamely, not needing effort to leave my voice flat. "I'll fix it later."

Hao's smirk widens. "Macchi, your aura remains a certain pink. Having dirty thoughts about someone? Tsk tsk…" My fist clenches by my side, nails digging into my palm. "It's also green… What are you jealous about?" he baits, embracing Mari so hard she doesn't look to be able to breath. I glare at him, but a shock from Kana's magic forces me to look away, as I hide my eyes from Mari, Hao, and Kana. "You're not mad at me, are you Macchi? Because I'm not sure if I'd be able to stand you being mad at me…" Hao's voice exercises a practiced seductive grace, as always. I just know Mari would be sucked into his charm.

Another shock from Kana, who idolizes Hao, makes me murmur, "No, master Hao. I am not mad at you."

"Great then," he says, with a grin as he releases his hold Mari. "Here's the game I want you to play…"

(-)

We won the game. Nothing new there. I was hoping for some more fun. Hana-gumi hasn't been having much action, lately. But at least we get a stay at a posh hotel tonight.

The room is standard, with only two twin beds. As we enter, Kana points at the far bed in the room. "You girls share."

I find myself freezing in place. Sharing a twin bed with Mari! I stare in shock at the younger girl, not realizing that she's starting to undress. I must appear hentai as she pulls the black dress over her head to reveal a pair of lacy panties and cami…

Jack, thankfully, brings me back to awareness, demanding some attention, which I gladly comply to.

(-)

I fell asleep facing away from Mari, but now I open my eyes to see her body curled up in a fetus position against my own. My arm has found its way around her waist, and my vision is filled with the ample, sun-spun threads that make up her hair. Unconsciously, I bury my face in it. Mari smells good. If I was a boy, I could really… enjoy… this position…

Mari moans enticingly as she stirs. Quickly, I withdraw, falling to the floor with a bang, the arm I had wrapped around the blonde bringing her down on top of me. In horror, I watch as Mari's eyes open not a few inches away from my face. "Macchi?" she murmurs sleepily.

So lethargic and cute… I wet myself, and not with piss either.

Horrified I could let myself do that with the angel on top of me, I push her off and run to the bathroom, locking myself in there as I break down.

(-)

_Smooth smooth skin… Lips all over… lick her, taste her, pleasure her…_

_Make her moan and scream in pleasure… Kiss her mouth; ravish it with my tongue…_

I can't believe I'm doing this, playing with myself while thinking of Mari. And my dreams of her, of course. I'm running the shower at the same time, so Mari and Kana can't hear what I'm doing. The burning hot water feels good, though it could never wash away the impurities I feel. After all, sick thoughts of Mari shouldn't be allowed.

Mari's too sweet to be thought of like that.

And it's not like I'm sexually aroused by her anyways…

Alright, fine then. I can't keep refusing the truth. I love Mari. That's right, I love Mari. I think she's sweet, cute, hot, sexy, and smells nice. I like how her skin feels when I touch it on rare occasions, and how her hair feels when I run my hand through it to make sure she brushed well. And most of all, I love that wonderful voice of hers that sounds sweet enough to eat. I love her. All of her.

And now I want to drown myself in the shower. It's just so… wrong! I can't think of Mari that way! I can't keep thinking of how my name would sound when spoken by her, moaned by her, screamed by her!

I just… I can't!

The steam has filled up the bathroom, so I turn off the shower. Shivering, I step out. I walk to the fogged mirror. With my finger, I write my confession.

_Macchi loves Mari. _Both i's with hearts for dots.

I breathe on it to make it go away.

(-)

The mood of the forest's clearing is tense. Mari is hugging Chuck tightly, and facing away from me, still mad. I myself faced away from her, Jack sitting by my feet as I fiddle with my new broomstick. Kana looks on, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kana asks.

"Nothing," Mari and I reply in unision.

I stand up and walk away, slinging my broom over my shoulder.

(-)

"Look what we got here. A little red-head." The lecher is an obvious shaman, his oracle pager looking practically new and shining. He won't know what hit him.

I reach for Jack, but realize that he's not there. I left him back in the clearing. Damn.

A pair of hands grips my wrists, holding me in place as the man who spoke steps closer. There are four men, but the one advancing on me looks like a Mob member. He grins, showing straight, white teeth. His black hair is greased back, beady eyes glittering in delight.

"A nice prize, ne?" I spit in his face. Wiping it off, he laughs. "Feisty!" He gets even closer, and had no warning before I knee him between the legs. I step on the guy who holds me's foot, running a few feet before getting captured again by another thug. The leader is mad now. He slaps me hard, my cheek burning.

Suddenly, he's headless, falling to the floor with his head lolling over by another guy's feet. Confused, the thugs holding me let go. They soon fall on the ground, sliced up in fashions. Without a word, Kana leads me back to the clearing.

I'm too ashamed to speak.

(-)

"Is Macchi alright?" Mari asks. She lays a cool hand on my still-red cheek. Except now, I'm actually blushing. I can only nod mutely. "Good, because Mari has something to say." I nod again, as Mari readjusts herself, so she's sitting on her heels in front of me, and looking upwards at me. "Mari's sorry." I opened my mouth to say something, but she continues with, "Mari did something to make Macchi mad, but Mari doesn't know what! But when Macchi went away, Mari was worried because she forgot to take Jack with her, and what was Macchi going to do? Mari was scared for Macchi, because…" She mutters something softly, inaudible, that I choose to ignore.

"Don't worry," I say quickly. "I'm not mad at you, Mari." Mari looks at me skeptically. "It's true! I'm only mad at myself," I explain.

"Why is Macchi mad at herself? What's wrong with her to make Macchi mad?" Mari asks cutely.

I shrug at the question, and sigh, looking into my love's face. "I'm not sure I can tell you."

Mari scoots forwards, taking my hands in hers. "Please?"

I swallow, throat dry, and shake my head. "I… I can't."

Mari only nods silently, standing up. "Macchi's still Mari's friend, right?" she asks.

My eyes widen. "Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Because," Mari begins, a cute blush manifesting itself on her cheeks. "Mari loves Macchi, and she doesn't know if she could love a stranger."

**Owari **


End file.
